In daily life, people usually use lamps to provide light in indoor area in which light is faint. For example, in areas around a desk or a writing table, which requires sufficient light, using a desk lamp makes the environment brighter and allows users to read or work on the desk without worrying sight degeneration caused by insufficient light in their working environments.
The desk lamp above has a bottom of desk lamp, a lamp case, and a lamp bottom. In the conventional way of assembling a desk lamp, the lamp bottom and the lamp case are assembled together manually before screwing the lamp bottom into the bottom of the desk lamp. However, the light-emitting surface of the desk lamp after screwing the lamp bottom into the bottom of the desk lamp may not be set at the angle the users need. Under this circumstance, it requires to rework by removing the lamp bottom from the bottom of the desk lamp to re-adjust the initial position and assemble the desk lamp again. Therefore, the conventional way of assembling a desk lamp is not convenient for users.